Sapphire
by SolarFlare7
Summary: Wheeljack's daughter searches for her father after losing her memory. This is written in journal format.  Please read and review, no flames this is my first fanfiction story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!

Author's Note: I hope you like this story, it's my first story on fanfiction! Please read and review!

Entry #1:

December 15, 2010:

Being one of three femmes is difficult, due to the fact that the other two are annoying. We arrived here on Earth shortly after The Fallen was defeated by Optimus Prime. That leads me to another statement: the mechs here are even more irritating than the two other femmes. Eclipse and I seem to be the only ones not interested in the mechs. They are either stupid troublemakers, too busy, way too smart, or just plain boring. My two brothers are troublemakers, but they let me help them out with their brilliant pranks.

Eclipse has black and yellow armor. She claims to be the oldest daughter of Starscream, though I find it surprising that she transforms into a car and chose to become an autobot. The creepy thing is, she looks a little like Starscream. She is not really a friend, more of the friend-enemy type...a frienemy. The one you can't really trust sometimes, but other times you can. If you tell her something of value or interest, she might let the word spread throughout the base. But the only way to get her to keep quiet is to share even more information on the subject, but you mostly can't trust Eclipse. I know I will not tell her a single thing about my life, stories, problems, or thoughts. I kind of think of her as a grouchy older sister in a way, but she really isn't.

Firehawk is a different story. What I have to tell you about her isn't so surprising. You probably guessed already, but Firehawk is red and yellow, and looks kind of like her father, one of the older autobots, but I don't know what happened to him. He isn't at our base anymore, but there is a scout in our base, Bumblebee, that has reported seeing him fly in the skies towards the east. Firehawk transforms into a jet like her father. Ever since he left, she has been bossier than usual.

My two brothers I mentioned before are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I'm not related, but I was kind of found by them when I was really young. My family got separated and I was left all alone on the streets. Sunstreaker was the one who found me, and Sideswipe was the one who suggested bringing me to the nearest base.

After a while, it seemed that nobody knew my father. I don't even remember his name. I lost most of my youngling-hood memories when I got hit on the helm with something hard. I don't remember what that was either. The one thing I recall about me being a youngling was how happy my father seemed to be whenever I was with him. I also have a faint memory of him looking very discouraged. It was probably bad news, whatever it was. I think he was that way because of decepticons invading our home in Iacon. Day by day I put more pieces of the puzzle together to make sense of my youngling-hood.

I am uncertain of what will happen in the next week. The decepticons haven't even been sighted since their defeat in Egypt. Our spy in the sky has detected decepticon movement in the county known as Iraq. I really don't want to travel across the globe only to find nothing, but it's better than being stuck at base with nothing to do. I will never forgive the decepticons for what they have done. They ruined my life and maybe even killed every member of my family. No one at my base has heard of the descriptions I have given them about my father. I think Optimus Prime might know, but what are the chances of that? I am on the verge of giving up on finding out.

Something else new to me is the human holiday coming up known as 'Christmas'. I haven't done much research on the celebration, but just about everyone in the United States celebrates it. During my research on Christmas, I have learned that it is a religious holiday but some atheists celebrate it. It's obvious that it is one of the major holidays year-round. I just wish the snow would stop coming and coming, it's making it harder to drive around. I almost swerved into a ditch on the way back to base yesterday, that's how bad it is!

I really hope the snow will stop falling down and stop getting the road snowy and slippery. On Cybertron, we didn't have to deal with the weather. What also interests me is how the humans celebrate Christmas. They put TREES in their homes, decorate it, and put PRESENTS under it! They sometimes embellish their homes full of lights, fake snow-flakes, and they also make snowmen outside. The human younglings even PLAY in the snow, making snowballs and throwing them at each other… an odd tradition, but nevertheless interesting.

But whenever I'm on patrol, going here and there, I witness people laughing and discussing about Christmas; and what they will get or what they will give. I'm pretty positive that this will be both my first and greatest Christmas ever!


End file.
